Loved Ones
by CeCe92399
Summary: After Natsu Dragneel was dumped by the of his life, he became such a solemn person. But after meeting Lucy Heartfilia will she change him. NaLu one shot.


**Hey guess what, today is my birthday. Happy Birthday to me! Here is the one shot I was telling you about. I really don't have anything for you, but I'll try to update some of my stories for you. Enjoy ^~^**

**Loved Ones**

Natsu Dragneel always lived a horrible life. He never seemed to have the greatest day. He was never angry, but everywhere he went, it was always solemn. Natsu hated the fact that everyone around him was the Happy go Lucky kind.

After the love of his life had broken up with him on their 3 year anniversary, claiming that she had found someone else that she loved. So therefore, she left him with a broken heart.

Natsu had not loved anyone since that day. He was afraid that if he got too attached to a girl, that she would just turn around and break his heart like his last girlfriend did.

But that all changed one day. Natsu was doing his daily walk to the Fairy Tail café. He walked up to the counter placed his order and sat down at his regular table he normally sat at during the mornings.

Natsu pulled out a book and started reading. His order was placed down in front of him. He thanked the man and waved him off without looking up from his book. He picked the cup up and took a sip of his green tea.

Natsu stayed like that for about ten minutes, when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He looked up from his book and he instantly froze.

There standing in front of him was this beautiful blonde haired woman. She cleared her throat she then spoke in this voice like silk. "May I sit here if no one is sitting here?" she asked. Her chocolate brown eyes shined brightly. Natsu had never seen someone so happy in along time.

"S-sure. No one's sitting there." He said. She looked at him and smiled. Her smile was the most beautiful thing and that was what caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Thank you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She said and slide into the booth across from Natsu. Lucy pulled out a laptop and placed in down carefully on the table. "Sorry if I disrupted your reading-" She paused and looked at him.

"Ah, sorry, the names Natsu Dragneel." He said. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Well, Natsu, I'm sorry to disturb your reading. You see, my internet at my house stopped working, so I came here. Also all of the plug ins were taken except this one." Lucy said.

"I don't mind, actually you made my day better." Natsu said. He then smiled a real smile that he had not shown to anyone in a very long time.

"Oh really?" She said playfully. "May I ask why _I_ made _your_ day?"

Natsu smiled again and proceeded to tell her that he was always gloomy, never cared about the world. He also told her why he was like he was now.

"That's horrible." Lucy exclaimed. "How heartless of her to do that to a nice man like you."

He just shrugged the comment off. "That was five years ago. I'm twenty-two now, so I should've forgotten by now, but every time I tried it just came back into my head." He looked up at her. "But when I met you today. It was like my heart was sewn back together."

Lucy looked at him then she smiled. "I was dumped by a man I thought I loved back in high school. Until I lost him to a girl named Lisanna. I was devastated, but that was five years ago. And today it seems like my heart was put back together when I seen you." Lucy admitted.

Natsu looked at her and laughed. A frown was etched onto her face, but she then smiled. "It looks like our stories are the same, but I lost mine to a man named Laxus." He said.

"Hey, wait a minute! My ex's name is Laxus. What was your ex's name?" She asked.

"H-her name was Lisanna." He said. Then it struck them and Natsu spoke again. "We lost both of our loves to each other." Natsu said.

"Seems so." Lucy said as she sipped her mocha. She then heard a laugh escape from Natsu's mouth. She looked up at him with concern written on her face. "What's so funny, Natsu?" She asked.

"We lost our loves to each other, but somehow fate wanted us to be together." He told her. She just smiled at him and laughed. She never felt this happy in forever.

"Lucy," He looked up at her with hope filled eyes. "Will you go out with me tonight?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled big; she already knew what her answer was going to be. And before she could think about it, she replied, "Yes."

**End**

**Did you like it, I hope you did. This is a birthday present for me and for my readers. Please review and check out my other stories. Thank you! ^~^**


End file.
